


Cock Spats

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Inspired by..., M/M, Pencil, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculous little pencil sketch of Sherlock, John and Lestrade, wearing their cock spats (and nothing else). Also, a close-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Spats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Top-Secret Livejournal of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321939) by [malacophilous (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malacophilous). 




End file.
